Survivor: Canaries
by TotallyNotMickeyMouse
Summary: 20 people travel to the Canary Islands, where they will compete to win. Who will outwit, outlast, and outplay the other 19 players to claim the title of Sole Survivor?
1. Brief Summary of Episode 1

I lost the file for Episode 1, so here is a very, very brief summary.

-El Guerrero wins reward, both tribes go to Tribal Council.

-Willy is voted out of El Guerrero because of his sexist ways.

-Rebecca is voted out of La Batalla because Deedee said so.

Told ya it would be short. Episode 2 and 3 should be reuploaded some point tonight.


	2. Episode 2: My Personal Guardian

Episode 2- "My Personal Guardian"

 _Previously on Survivor,_

 _20 new castaways traveled to the Canary Islands where they began a harrowing 39-day journey of survival in the wild. Two tribes were formed: El Guerrero,_ **the warrior** , _and La Batalla,_ **the battle**.

 _At La Batalla, the confident DeeDee took charge of the tribe. A friendship was made between Rebecca and Michael. The tribe worked well together to get off on a good start._

 _At El Guerrero's camp, small rivalries were already beginning. Whanau was put off by Anne Maria's overconfidence and arrogance._

 _The snobby Chelsea was offended by Willy's lack of manners and sexism._

 _Edgar began playing hard early on, already searching for the newly announced hidden immunity idol._

 _The first night at El Guerrero, Chelsea luckily stumbled upon the idol during a late swim._

 _Things went wrong at La Batalla when Rebecca accidentally destroyed the majority of the shelter with a small error. This put Rebecca in a bad place within the tribe, with DeeDee attacking her, with only Eva and Cassandra sticking up for her._

 _DeeDee went too far by unknowingly bringing up a tough part of Rebecca's past, turning multiple people against her._

 _At El Guerrero, Jennifer lectured Willy and Anne Maria for teasing Edgar, while Chelsea rallied together allies to get Willy eliminated as soon as possible._

 _Brick observed all these conversations from the shelter, giving him multiple options going into the first votes._

 _The next day at La Batalla, Dawny discovered an idol clue in tree mail._

 _At the challenge, Jeff revealed that both tribes were going to tribal council, and they were playing for reward. At the start, La Batalla had an early lead, but El Guerrero took the win after Rebecca and DeeDee struggled with the puzzle._

 _Back at El Guerrero, the three alliances reinforced their plans. Brick joined Edgar and Jamaica with hoping to eliminate Anne Maria, while Whanau appeared to be the swing vote._

 _At La Batalla, DeeDee and Omaka rallied up voters to eliminate Rebecca. They swayed Yolanda, Dawny and Zachary to flip, while Adam and Michael remained hesitant._

 _At El Guerrero's tribal council, it was a 3-3-3 tie, but Willy was eliminated when swing vote Whanau opted to eliminate Willy._

 _At La' Batalla's council, Adam and Michael decided to stick with majority, and Rebecca was voted out in a 7-3 vote._

 _18 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **El Guerrero: Anne Maria, Brick, Carl, Chelsea, Edgar, Jamaica, Jennifer, Whanau and Yoshi**

 **La Batalla: Adam, Cassandra, Dawny, DeeDee, Eva, Michael, Omaka, Yolanda and Zachary**

DAY 4

-El Guerrero-

The tribe had mostly woken up. Carl and Jennifer were still asleep. Whanau, Chelsea and Anne Maria were swimming, and the others were seated around the firepit. The majority of the tribe was still confused about what had happened last night.

At the firepit, Brick, Edgar and Jamaica were talking, while Yoshi tended to the fire.

"I still don't understand. How the hell did Willy get sent home last night?" wondered Edgar. "It just doesn't seem right."

"I don't know man," Brick replied, "I didn't flip. I voted Anne Maria like you said. Never one to abandon ship."

Jamaica nodded.

Yoshi perked up. "Well, um, I heard Chelsea and Carl were leading the whole, y'know, charge to get him out.

" _I almost really screwed up there. I had to stop myself from accidentally telling them I was involved in it too. Hopefully they don't come back asking for more information. Especially not from Chelsea."- Yoshi_

Edgar shook his head. "It's so weird. On top of that, I got three votes against me and that really frightens me.

Yoshi shrugged. "Not sure who those came from, honestly.

"I mean, it's just, the game just started, and things are getting too chaotic too soon for my liking." Edgar sighed.

" _I really don't want to sound like a baby or anything, but man, it's frightening. I haven't really done anything yet, but it feels like there's already a target on my back. I really, really don't like the situation I am."- Edgar_

In the shelter, Jennifer was mumbling to herself. "Oh, Edgar, Edgar. He might be onto us."

Carl stirred, blinking his eyes sleepily. "Huh?"

-La Batalla-

At the tribe's campsite, things were pretty mundane. Everyone was either helping find food, tending to the fire, or fishing.

Off in his own area of the beach, Dawny was secretly reading over his hidden immunity idol clue, decoding it.

" _The clue has just been mentioning turtles. So it has to be somewhere in the water. I'm getting visions of a...cluster of rocks, hidden somewhere. I think it's approximately ten feet off of shore..maybe ten to fifteen feet deep. I feel like it might be directly north of our water well. I think I might be able to find it."- Dawny_

Dawny walked to the water well, then straight to shore. He was pretty much out of sight of the others. He swam out about the same distance he guessed.

"I think it's down here…" he muttered to himself.

He took a deep breath then plunged down…

…

…

…

About 30 seconds passed and Dawny was nowhere to be seen, and hadn't submerged. A cameraman approached his spot, ready to call for help.

…

…

…

Dawny submerged, gasping for air. Yet, he had a huge grin on his face. He held up a wrapped object.

"I think I got it," he chuckled, "and, to convince the others I was actually on fishing duty…" He held up a fish, desperately flapping to get away. "I got this.

" _I wasn't worried about drowning._ _My grandma, she passed away a few years ago. I do a lot of dumb things, but ever since she died, I've just felt something, like, a spirit, watching over me. I believe my grandma's spirit is my personal guardian."- Dawny_

Dawny walked back to shore, tucked the idol in the back pocket of his shorts, and headed back to camp with the fish.

DAY 5

-La Batalla-

DeeDee and Omaka were sitting in the shelter, talking about the game.

"I'm getting really sick of this. All these people refusing to work. This shelter is horrible. It needs to be bigger and better, I say." DeeDee muttered.

Omaka rolled her eyes a bit. "DeeDee, we didn't come out here to make a dream shelter. We came out here to play a game. I came out here to win."

DeeDee sighed. "Pff, who needs the game? Winner only gets like four hundred thousand, with all the taxes. I make ten times that with a little project."

" _(sighs) I liked DeeDee at first. It's just, now, she's really, really getting on my nerves. She claims she didn't come here to play the game at all, just to build a stupid mini house out here. DeeDee doesn't need the money. Some of us do. I'm trying to win this money, because I want to get my fiance and I in a better place than we are now. I don't get a ton of money from dancing, it's more of a passion. I don't know if I can tolerate DeeDee much longer."- Omaka_

Omaka bit her tongue. "Well, we should still try our best. I'm feeling like we might be on the bottom now. No offense, but I think people are annoyed with your temper, and they associate me with you."

DeeDee scoffed. "What? What temper? It's called leadership. You are unbelievable, woman."

"Are you sure? I mean, I understand the position you're in back at home, but-"

DeeDee interrupted. "You don't talk about my work life. If I had someone like you in my staff, you'd be fired. I really don't want to talk to you if you're gonna be so jealous of me."

Omaka spoke shrilly. "What? No, DeeDee, I'm not jealous. I'm not saying that at all. I'm just saying your attitude is concerning me."

DeeDee shook her head and waved her hand. "Bye bye. Please don't talk to me. I'd like you to come back when you get some common sense."

Meanwhile, Dawny was off in the water, swimming with Adam and Zachary.

Dawny blinked his eyes rapidly, catching Adam's attention.

"Hey, what's up? Something wrong?" Adam asked Dawny.

Dawny shook his head. "No, no. Just..something's changed. I feel like Omaka and DeeDee might not be as, allied, I guess, as before. Something's shifted. DeeDee's all alone.

Zachary raised his eyebrows. "How do you know that?"

"I just feel it. I can almost, sense, if you will, an aura." Dawny shrugged. "I dunno. I'm a strange guy sometimes.

Adam smirked. "Well, if DeeDee's isolated now, that's a good chance to vote her off. I've had enough of that $ #!%.

Dawny nodded.

"Say," Zachary spoke up, "you two seem like ideal members to form a trio with. So, what do you think?

Adam grinned. "For sure. Trust me, I'd be loyal to the end."

Dawny thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what. You spread the word to get DeeDee out, and you have yourself a done deal."

Zachary smiled. "Great."

The three shook hands.

" _Dawny's definitely a handy guy to have around. I just have a good feeling that he'll be someone good to keep nearby. I don't have an alliance yet. So I figured, why the heck not?"- Zachary_

-CHALLENGE-

Both tribes entered the challenge area.

"Ready for the reward challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, each tribe will choose one person to be their caller. Four other members of the tribe will be blindfolded. The caller will instruct one pair of blindfolded tribe members to go out into the field and collect four items: a hay bale, a bowl, a disc, and a stick. Every time they get an item, they must bring it back and the other two blindfolded tribe members will hoist it to the top of their tribe's tower using a pulley. Once they have collected all four items, the caller will send them back out for a tribe flag. The first tribe to get their flag to the caller wins. Wanna know what you're playing for?"

Everyone nodded.

"A fishing kit, with a rod, bait, fishing line, and other helpful tools. Alright, let's get started.

 **El Guerrero**

 **Caller: Jamaica**

 **Retrievers: Chelsea & Whanau**

 **Pulley: Brick & Jennifer**

 **La Batalla**

 **Caller: DeeDee**

 **Retrievers: Adam & Cassandra**

 **Pulley: Dawny & Michael**

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

At the very start it was evident that DeeDee's voice was overpowering Jamaica's. Adam and Cassandra quickly got to the hay bale, while Chelsea and Whanau stumbled around, unable to fully understand Jamaica's directions.

Adam and Cassandra returned with the hay bale. Adam placed it on the pulley, and Dawny and Michael efficiently hauled the hay bale up to DeeDee.

Chelsea and Whanau continued to wander around, until Whanau tripped over the hay bale, then picked it up and headed back. Near the pulley, the two ran into a barrel, knocking each other over.

Adam and Cassandra retrieved the bowl and headed back. At the same time, Brick and Jennifer hoisted up the hay bale to Jamaica.

Chelsea quickly found the bowl, and she and Whanau headed back. They were started to get a little more even with La Batalla, as the bowl fell off aforementioned tribe's pulley, landing next to Michael.

Chelsea and Whanau placed their bowl on the pulley, and Brick, Jennifer, Dawny and Michael got the bowls up to their caller at the same time, leaving the tribes neck and neck.

Both blindfolded pairs headed back out. Chelsea and Whanau immediately halted when Chelsea tripped over a log, while Adam and Cassandra soon retrieved the disc for La Batalla. By the time Dawny and Michael got it up to DeeDee, Chelsea and Whanau were still struggling to find the disc.

Adam and Cassandra passed Chelsea and Whanau, who were completely lost, as Jamaica was being completely drowned out by the loud DeeDee. Cassandra grabbed the stick for La Batalla, which was sent up to DeeDee just seconds later.

El Guerrero was falling out of the challenge, with only 2 items, while La Batalla only needed to get their tribe flag.

Soon, the challenge came to an end, as Dawny and Michael sent the tribe flag up to DeeDee.

"LA BATALLA WINS REWARD!"

La Batalla hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, La Batalla. You managed to pull ahead during a neck and neck challenge. Here's your fishing kit, put it to good use. I'll see you all tomorrow at the immunity challenge."

DAY 5

-El Guerrero-

Anne Maria, Jennifer and Chelsea were out at the water well, discussing things.

"I can't believe I did so bad at the challenge." Chelsea muttered. "Usually I'm actually pretty decent at this stuff. My first chance to prove myself and I failed."

Jennifer rubbed her back. "It's okay. It's not all on you. Me and Brick were messing up too."

"Eh, from what I saw, it was Whanau messing up the whole time. So we didn't win. So what? We can provide for ourselves anyway." Anne Maria chanted.

"Yeah, but that doesn't change that we lost. I just don't like losing, because I'm not supposed to lose." Chelsea claimed.

" _Oh dear. It looks like we have a diva on our hands. Chelsea already was irking me a bit with her remarks about Willy, and this is just confirming my suspicions."- Jennifer_

"You know what they say, you win some, you lose some. That's life for you." Anne Maria replied.

"I wouldn't be so smart-acting if I were you." Chelsea retorted.

" _Smart-acting? (laughs) I'm not the smartest chick back home, but I have a good enough education to know what's grammatically correct and what's not. Chelsea clearly doesn't, as she has everything handed to her on a silver platter, so she doesn't need to work."- Anne Maria_

"Okay." Anne Maria shook her head, while Jennifer grinned a little to herself.

Over near the shelter, Edgar, Jamaica and Brick were conversing.

Brick shook his head. "Wow, man. It's just unbelievable. I never expected to make it out here. I'm still in shock."

Edgar nodded. "It's a gift to be here, for sure."

Jamaica glanced down. "I would've quit if I didn't have you guys. I'm so homesick. Hopefully the further on the game goes, the better I feel.

Edgar smiled. "Yep, I miss my friends and family too, but they're what inspired me to come out here."

"And we'll never abandon you. Never leave a cadet behind." Brick swore.

"'Never leave a cadet behind.' I'll have to remember that." Jamaica remarked.

DAY 6

-La Batalla-

DeeDee and Yolanda stood out on a rock in the water, fishing. Michael swam by, trying to assist, but his offers were being ignored by DeeDee.

"I told you, Michael, we don't need any help. Yolanda and I can do this ourselves." DeeDee grumbled.

"Are you sure? I would really like to help." Michael pleaded.

"You sexist pig. You act like we are weak. Women are obviously superior." DeeDee voiced. Yolanda widened her eyes.

" _I'm all for equal rights. I support feminism, but not when the advocates act like DeeDee. I believe that both men and women are equal, but DeeDee is clearly not on the same page as most of America. I don't like people who say one gender is superior, and I'm starting to not like DeeDee."- Yolanda_

"Whatever." Michael shrugged, and swam away."

"That wasn't really necessary." Yolanda told DeeDee.

DeeDee rolled her eyes. "You're one of them too. God, you middle class people have your beliefs all over the place."

Yolanda gasped. "Excuse me? I'm an accountant."

"Those pesky accountants. I've alway had a hatred for the financial industry. Always ripping me off." DeeDee scowled.

"You know what? I think you're incredibly rude, and I'm not gonna take this." Yolanda jumped into the water and swam back to shore.

DeeDee chuckled. "They're all so stubborn to change their ways."

At the shelter, Dawny, Adam, Cassandra, Eva, Zachary and now Michael were planning.

"So, I say this. We throw the challenge today. Vote off DeeDee. Then we try our best to make it to a switch or something." Adam led the conversation.

Eva and Cassandra agreed to the plan, Dawny and Zachary silently nodded, already knowing these plans, but Michael spoke up.

"What's to keep us from voting her off once we genuinely lose?" Michael asked. "Why can't we try to win, and then just vote her off once we lose?"

"If we wait longer, DeeDee might get her hands on an idol. That's not safe. We need to get rid of her now."

Michael shrugged. "I guess so."

" _Michael was hesitant about the plans at first, but eventually agreed. It concerns me a bit, but hopefully all will go right."- Dawny_

-CHALLENGE-

Both tribes arrived at the challenge area.

"Ready for today's immunity challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, at last, you will be playing for immunity, so, you're gonna want this."

Jeff pulled a cover off a stand to reveal an immunity idol in the shape of a bird.

"Tribal immunity. This keeps your tribe safe from tribal council, ensuring another three days in this game. Alright, so for today's challenge, six tribe members will run out to an area of trees to retrieve twelve different bird-shaped totem pieces. Once you have all twelve pieces, three other tribe members will build a totem. First tribe to finish their totem wins immunity. Let's get started."

 **El Guerrero**

 **Retrievers: Anne Maria, Brick, Chelsea, Edgar, Jamaica, and Yoshi**

 **Totem: Carl, Jennifer and Whanau**

 **La Batalla**

 **Retrievers: Adam, Cassandra, DeeDee, Eva, Michael and Omaka**

 **Totem: Dawny, Yolanda and Zachary**

Everyone got situated.

"Survivors ready? Go!"

The twelve retrievers rushed to the trees. Most of La Batalla was moving slow, while El Guerrero was ahead. Dawny was seen whispering something over to Yolanda.

Anne Maria, Edgar, and Yoshi soon retrieved the first three pieces for El Guerrero, while DeeDee had the first one for La Batalla. El Guerrero had a noticeable lead, as intended by the majority of La Batalla.

Brick and Jamaica retrieved pieces for El Guerrero, bringing them up to five. DeeDee ran out with another piece for La Batalla, Michael slowly trotting behind her.

Chelsea got another piece for El Guerrero, giving them a total of six, while La Batalla was still at three. Anne Maria and Brick soon brought back two more pieces for El Guerrero. DeeDee could be heard shouting at her other tribe members, telling them to go faster as she brought out La Batalla's fourth piece.

El Guerrero soon reached ten pieces when Edgar and Jamaica brought back another two pieces for El Guerrero, while Cassandra brought back another piece for La Batalla, with Chelsea getting another for El Guerrero. El Guerrero had eleven pieces, while La Batalla had six.

DeeDee and Eva soon brought back two more pieces for La Batalla, while Carl took the final piece for El Guerrero from Brick, then joined Jennifer and Whanau in solving the totem puzzle.

DeeDee and Adam brought out two more pieces, making La Batalla's total ten.

Carl led El Guerrero in the puzzle, while Jennifer and Whanau placed the pieces, at the moment, they had three pieces in.

The whole group of La Batalla came out when DeeDee and Eva found the last pieces for La Batalla. Suddenly, Eva realized she had 'accidentally' dropped her piece back in the trees, and rushed back to find it while DeeDee grumbled.

Whanau and Jennifer were only needing to place four more pieces on their puzzle, and were quickly approaching the finish…

Eva was running back to La Batalla, with the final piece, with DeeDee screaming at her…

…

…

... but it was to no avail as Whanau placed the final piece on the totem.

"EL GUERRERO WINS IMMUNITY!"

El Guerrero hugged and cheered, as DeeDee rolled her eyes in disgust.

"Congratulations El Guerrero, you managed to win the first immunity challenge in an absolute blowout. Here's the idol, enjoy the night off."

El Guerrero headed back to camp.

"As for you, La Batalla, nothing but a date with me at tribal council. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. I'll see you tonight."

-La Batalla-

Back at camp, DeeDee was fuming.

"What the hell was that all about? Can't you people do anything? For once? I mean, lord, you're all so slow, and clumsy, and dumb! Get it together! I'm sick of this tribe! At least try!" DeeDee screeched.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Okay."

"You don't get to talk!" DeeDee continued. "You failed us! You're useless, you little waste of space!" Her voice gradually got higher-pitched.

Yolanda sighed. "DeeDee, just calm down."

"No, I will not calm down!" She hissed. "I don't care. Let's go! Right now! Get your damn torches! We're going to tribal council now! Nothing to talk about! Let's go!"

Soon, the tribe was headed to tribal council, with DeeDee storming ahead of the rest of the pack.

-TRIBAL COUNCIL-

La Batalla arrived at tribal council mid-sunset. Jeff looked surprised as the group sat down.

"Um, wow. Uh, Omaka, mind telling me why you're all here so early?"

"Well," Omaka replied, "DeeDee had a little meltdown after the challenge, and insisted on coming here now, because I think we all know what's gonna happen."

DeeDee scoffed. "Yeah, Eva's going home for screwing us up in the challenge.

Eva and Yolanda raised their eyebrows, while Dawny tried to stop himself from laughing."

"Dawny, care to explain?"

"Well, Jeff, to make a long story short, DeeDee's been getting on all of our nerves since Day 1. She finally lost it after six days of waiting to explode."

Yolanda, has DeeDee's temper made tribe life different?"

She nodded. "Oh, definitely. It's really tense, uncomfortable, and there's a lot of shouting."

"DeeDee, what do you think about this?"

She shook her head. "I'm not going to say anything."

"Ok… well, it is time to vote. Cassandra, you're up."

DeeDee votes. "I don't ! #$%&* know." (Eva)

Dawny votes. "Burn, witch, burn." (DeeDee)

Adam votes. "Please, please, just leave." (DeeDee)

Omaka votes. "Sorry." (?)

"I'll go tally the votes."

Jeff returns with the urn.

"If anyone has the Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it, now is the time to do so."

No one does anything.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes."

First vote...DeeDee. One vote DeeDee.

…

Eva. One vote Eva, one vote DeeDee. (Eva shrugs.)

…

DeeDee. Two votes DeeDee, one vote Eva. (DeeDee rolls her eyes.)

…

…

DeeDee. Three votes DeeDee, one vote Eva. (Zachary smirks while Dawny chuckles to himself.)

…

…

DeeDee. Four votes DeeDee, one vote Eva. (Most of the tribe is grinning.)

…

…

...

Third person voted out of Survivor: Canaries, DeeDee. That's five, that's enough, you need to bring me your torch.

DeeDee grabbed her torch and bag, and walked up to Jeff.

"DeeDee, the tribe has spoken."

Her torch was snuffed.

"Time for you to go."

DeeDee stormed out of tribal council.

"Well, it seems like that was quite the easy vote, and this tribe is pretty united right now. We'll have to see what happens next. Grab your stuff, head back to camp. Good night."

" _Un! #$% &* believable. I hate this tribe, I hate this game and I hate my country. America is screwed. Nothing's right with this world, and everything's gone south. I'm over it."- DeeDee_

VOTE

8-1

DeeDee: Cassandra, Yolanda, Eva, Dawny, Zachary, Adam, Michael and Omaka

Eva: DeeDee

If you enjoyed the story, please follow, fav, and drop a review and/or predictions. It'd be highly appreciated!


	3. Episode 3: She's An Angel

Episode 3- "She's an Angel"

 _Previously on Survivor,_

 _The El Guerrero tribe was rather scrambled after the confusing elimination the past night. Jennifer overheard conversations, and began to fear that Edgar and his allies were onto her group after Edgar worried about the votes he received._

 _At La Batalla, Dawny found a hidden immunity idol, supposedly assisted by the spirit of his late grandmother. DeeDee complained about the tribe's shelter, eventually getting to a point where even her closest ally, Omaka, was distanced from her. Dawny the psychic caught onto this, and began rallying for DeeDee's elimination._

 _At the reward challenge, La Batalla dominated, winning a fishing kit._

 _Back at El Guerrero, Chelsea complained about the loss, irking Anne Maria, while Jamaica thanked Brick and Edgar for their companionship._

 _DeeDee continued to annoy others, flipping her final chances to stay safe at all, Yolanda and Michael, against her. La Batalla planned to throw the challenge to eliminate the architect. Their plan succeeded, causing DeeDee to have a meltdown._

 _La Batalla had an easy tribal council, as DeeDee was sent home in a 8-1 vote._

 _17 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

 **El Guerrero: Anne Maria, Brick, Carl, Chelsea, Edgar, Jamaica, Jennifer, Whanau and Yoshi**

 **La Batalla: Adam, Cassandra, Dawny, Eva, Michael, Omaka, Yolanda and Zachary**

DAY 7

-La Batalla-

Adam, Eva and Yolanda sat around the firepit, eating fruit. Dawny was nowhere to be seen. Everyone else was asleep in the shelter.

"Last night was great, guys." Adam grinned.

Eva nodded. "Easy vote, easy boot. But I feel like things are gonna get chaotic soon."

"Most definitely," Yolanda agreed, "And I already have my eyes on some targets?"

"Like who?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Zachary and Dawny, to name a few. Those two are always hanging out together. On top of that, Dawny's always wandering off to random places. Who knows what he's doing out there?" Yolanda remarked.

" _Yolanda basically went and named off my whole alliance as her targets for elimination. It's concerning, but even more worrying to me is that I kinda agree with her whole thing about Dawny. I can't track him down when I want to, and I'm afraid he might be plotting against us. I'm kinda paranoid."- Adam_

"I don't know, and I don't want to know. Dude's a bit weird, if you ask me." Eva stated.

Zachary silently nodded.

"Well, for now, let's just try to do our best. Now that DeeDee's gone, I don't think we need to throw any challenges." Yolanda advised.

Meanwhile, in the shelter, Michael had stirred. He had been listening to the ongoing conversation.

" _Well, it seems that Adam is possibly joining Yolanda and Eva to boot Dawny next. And honestly...that would be okay with me. I could try and spread word, but it's better for me to lay back right now."- Michael_

-El Guerrero-

Carl and Yoshi were relaxing on the shore. Chelsea was sitting across from them, elbows in the water.

"I still can't believe we pulled off that vote off. I never expected to make a move like this so early into the game." Carl spoke.

"Yep, and believe me, I'm so, so glad Willy's gone. That horrible pig." Chelsea voiced.

Yoshi grinned. "Quite the harsh judgement there, eh?"

Chelsea rolled her eyes. "He was disgusting. He thought Jennifer and I were incapable of doing anything ourselves." She scoffed. "Sexism. I hate it."

" _I love Chelsea. She's so snooty and snappy, it's just hilarious. On top of that, she's really pretty. Her hair is so perfect...and her eyes...her eyes. Uh, wow. Just..she's an angel."- Yoshi_

Carl sighed. "Well, strategically, what's next, moving forward?"

"Um, I honestly wouldn't mind seeing Jennifer go next. I dunno, that's just me." Yoshi suggested.

Chelsea shrugged, while Carl nodded. "She's a valid target, I guess. Very under the radar. So is Brick and even Jamaica."

"I wouldn't want to vote off Jamaica. She's so naive and innocent. I'd just feel bad." Yoshi sighed.

"Too bad for her. The young don't last long here." Chelsea grumbled.

Carl shrugged. "She is a weak player, to be honest. She doesn't help much in challenges, and is just mentally weak."

Yoshi frowned. "Well, we should just lay off of her. She can't do much harm for now, right?"

Carl nodded. "True. I just want to keep our tribe strong."

Chelsea laid her head down on her hands. "Speaking of strong, here comes the little weakling…"

Jamaica was walking up to the three. "Hi guys!" She spoke cheerfully.

"Hey." Carl and Yoshi replied, while Chelsea looked at her feet, not wanting to say anything.

"So, what's been going on with you guys? Haven't talked much seen Day 1, huh?" Jamaica chatted.

Carl forced a smile. "Nope. We're just talking about things."

"Oh," Jamaica replied, "um...at the last vote, on Day 3, you didn't happen to vote for Edgar, did you?"

"Nope. Chelsea and I voted for Anne Maria, actually." Carl lied.

Chelsea and Yoshi were confused, but played along.

"Yeah, I was told to vote for Willy." Yoshi spoke. "Whanau and, um, Edgar told me too."

"Wait..so, there were only three votes for Anne Maria. And if Carl and Chelsea voted for her..Edgar and Brick flipped on me to vote for Willy. Wow. Um, I guess you can't trust everyone then." Jamaica put the pieces together, hanging her head.

" _(laughing) Unbelievable. Any person with a brain would've seen right through those lies. But, Jamaica, she's legitimately convinced with all Carl and Yoshi are telling her. Well, not my problem. Now she thinks Edgar and Brick lied to her, but I know perfectly well those two didn't vote for Willy. Poor girl. She's so oblivious."- Chelsea_

Yoshi shrugged. "I dunno. I guess you can't. That's just how the game works."

Jamaica shook her head. "Wow. Okay, I'm just gonna go back to the shelter. I need to be alone for a bit."

" _(sniffles) Wow...I guess I learned a lot today. Edgar and Brick lied to me. I guess I'm gonna have to confront them about this at some point. I just feel hurt. I guess I don't really have anyone to really rely on now. Definitely taking back about what I said about staying in the game for them. I don't befriend liars."- Jamaica_

DAY 8

-La Batalla-

Zachary, Michael and Adam were talking in the shelter.

"So, guys, I've been meaning to talk to you about something." Adam spoke.

"Me too. A change in plans is needed in my opinion." Michael said.

"Oh, well, you go first. Maybe we have the same idea in our mind." Adam replied.

"Indeed, we do. I overheard your conversation with Eva and Yolanda. I believe we should vote Dawny off next. He's just a threat, and I fear he's not very trustworthy." Michael spoke.

"Oh. Yeah, I was talking about that with them. Like, what if he has something planned against us. Always the chance of an idol coming in and ruining everything." Adam wondered.

"Nah, I don't think he'd do that. He's a loyal guy, I'd think." Zachary replied.

Adam sighed. "Maybe. I just think he needs to be taken out now, or we could go home. We all know he's a threat later on."

Zachary shrugged. "That's true. I just don't think now's the right time."

" _So, Adam and Michael have this genius idea to blindside Dawny or whatever. I mean, really? You want to prove your untrustworthiness so early on in the game? It's too early to emerge like that if you ask me. I'd stick with Dawny, but it seems the majority of the tribe is set on this idea. Four already on board, and they're likely gonna get more. Five people against Dawny, and he's dead meat. I need to warn him about this somehow, but if everyone wants to vote him off next time we go to tribal, I can't be seen as unloyal to them."- Zachary_

Michael sighed. "Whatever. I didn't want to play dirty like this so early, but I've gotten sucked into this mess…"

Adam patted him on the back. "Well, as long as we get majority everything will be fine."

Zachary rolled his eyes, but the other two didn't see this.

"So, what now? I guess we need to get others on our side if this is gonna work, right?" Adam spoke.

Michael nodded. "Yeah, we just need Omaka or Cassandra. Preferably both."

"We can easily get Omaka on our side. After all, she doesn't really have anyone right now." Adam voiced.

"That leaves Cassandra. She's pretty open. No allies, I don't think. Eva and Yolanda might've already talked to her about it though."

Indeed, in the forest, Eva was talking with Cassandra.

"Yolanda and I have been hatching a plan of sorts. Are you okay with voting out Dawny?" Eva asked.

Cassandra shrugged. "I mean, I guess. Why though?"

"It's just, we've been asking around, and it seems he's just really worrying because he's never around. Who knows what he's doing out there honestly? He could be forming some super-secret plan to end the world or some %#$. He's weird." Eva remarked.

Cassandra made an odd frown. "Um, I guess..it's true, he's a bit on the quirky side."

Eva nodded. "Which is part of why he needs to go. To sum it up, he's too smart, and it's not safe for us."

"There's always a chance he could have an idol though." Cassandra noted.

Eva looked around. "Doubtful. I've heard no talk about it whatsoever, so I don't think he'd have found it."

Cassandra bit her lip. "Um, I guess, if you say so."

" _It's a bit annoying that Eva's so confident with this plan she's made up. I'd honestly bet money that Dawny has an idol, there's no way he hasn't found something spending all the time out alone. I don't want to be seen as a target if I don't stick with majority, so I guess I'd have to stick with the others, but I don't know that this is the right move to make at our next vote."- Cassandra_

-El Guerrero-

Jamaica was sitting in the shelter alone, thinking aloud to herself.

"Wow, I just don't get it. I was so secure in my alliance, and then, boom, I find out they both flipped on me at the vote. It doesn't make any sense why the felt the need to do that, it would've been simple to just vote off Anne Maria." Jamaica whispered to herself.

" _This game has been a whirlwind lately. Willy got voted off a few days ago._

Edgar wandered over to the shelter. "Hey."

Jamaica frowned to herself. "Um, hello. May I ask you something?"

"Sure. What's going on?" Edgar asked.

"Why did you and Brick vote for Willy?" Jamaica asked suddenly.

Edgar raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Chelsea and Carl told me that they were the other two votes for Anne Maria. That means you and Brick had to have flipped. Why?" Jamaica pouted.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Edgar shook his head.

"Don't play dumb with me! You and Brick flipped on me, and I wanna know why!" Jamaica said, her voice rising.

Edgar squinted. "What the hell are you saying? I didn't flip."

Jamaica huffed. "Then why did Willy go home? It would've been an easy 5-3-2 vote, and Anne Maria would've gone out. You screwed up everything!"

Edgar rolled his eyes. "Clearly, you've been hit in the head or something. I'm saying for the last time, I voted Anne Maria out."

"Bull #$%! Willy went home, so someone's lying. I honestly trust them more than you. You haven't talked to me since, like, Day 4." Jamaica was biting her tongue now.

Edgar put his head in his hands. "Let's not have this conversation, alright? You clearly need to sit down and think this through. You talked to the others for practically the first time today, and you're gonna believe what they say immediately over my word?"

Jamaica frowned. "I don't know. You don't have any evidence that you voted with me, and neither do they. And both ways, the numbers add up."

"Give me one valid reason you shouldn't trust me." Edgar requested.

"Um…well, you haven't talked to me since the day of the vote. They have. If you at least tried, maybe I'd feel better." Jamaica looked down at her feet.

"I don't know what you want me to say to confirm my loyalty. I voted with you, and so did Brick. I stand by that claim." Edgar shrugged.

"Maybe. I don't know, I guess I'll sleep on it." Jamaica sighed and moped into the shelter.

" _Man, what's gotten into her? One day, it's smooth sailing, and then Willy goes home and she immediately assumes that it was Brick and I who caused it. I think there's a bug in her ear, but its name I do not yet know."- Edgar_

DAY 9

-La Batalla-

Dawny was the first one awake. He walked over to his bag and patted it for what seemed to be no reason whatsoever.

"Remind me to take you to tribal council tonight." Dawny spoke to the bag. "I fear something will go awry." He then got up and went to go fill his water canteen.

Soon, other tribe members were up doing various things, and Zachary had met up with Dawny in the woods.

"I have some bad news for you, dude." Zachary started.

"Yes, I am aware. Tonight is my last night, I fear I can do nothing about it." Dawny replied.

"Man, that sucks. Nothing you can do, huh?" Zachary grimaced a bit.

Dawny shook his head. "Negative. However, if you don't mind my asking, who's leading the charge to get me out?"

Zachary thought for a moment. "All I've really heard is that Adam and Eva are orchestrating it all. I think they have the numbers too, which really sucks.

Dawny nodded. "Very well then. Make use of that information when I'm gone."

"You got it, dude. I gotta go, don't wanna make the others suspicious or anything." Zachary stood up and left.

" _I had to cover for Michael's ass there. He's the only majority member I can trust. I know that there's more than just those three, but I'd rather Adam or Eva go home over Michael."- Zachary_

Once Zachary was gone, Dawny pulled the idol out of his bag. "Pesky liar. We'll see how tonight goes."

" _Only Eva and Adam are involved in the planning of my elimination. I don't believe that for a second. We'll see who pays the price tonight." – Dawny_

Back at the shelter, everyone except Zachary and Dawny was talking about today's challenge.

"So, what's the plan?" Adam asked. "Are we throwing it again or not?"

Eva scratched her head. "I'm not really sure, man. We already threw the last challenge…but if we're gonna get rid of Dawny, we can't win. But if we lose, we're in a bad spot, even if we've gotten all the cancerous players out. We'll be weaker in challenges."

Omaka spoke up. "What's to stop us from waiting until we actually lose a challenge to get rid of him?"

Eva nodded. "That is a valid point, but with the possibility of an idol, it's really risky."

Adam sighed. "Either way, there's a risk of an idol coming out at our next council. I think what's best for the tribe is simply trying our best, then taking Dawny out when the time comes."

Cassandra, Michael and Yolanda nodded their heads. However, Omaka still was unsure.

"If that's what you all think is the best option, then I guess I'm okay with it. Let's just hope it doesn't backfire, I guess." She shrugged.

"I'm fairly certain it won't." A voice spoke up. Everyone was startled, thinking it was Dawny, but they turned their heads to see Zachary walking up to the shelter.

Adam laughed. "Dude, don't sneak up on us like that. We all thought you were Dawny."

Zachary stopped smiling. "Oh..um, yeah, by the way…I told Dawny that he's safe, I told him to vote Eva tonight, and that's what everyone else was doing."

Eva shrugged. "Fair enough. I guess if anyone would be a target to him, it would be me anyways."

" _Shit shit shit! Man, I should've known they would ask me what I told Dawny to do. If they don't see a vote for Eva tonight, everyone's trust in me is going to be destroyed. I might've #$ !ed up my game right there. Man…."- Zachary_

Zachary nodded. "So, we are voting Dawny tonight, right?"

Adam bit his lip. "About that…we aren't throwing the challenge today. Our tribe just can't handle losing another person. If we lose fair, then it's alright. But we need to go in and give it our best effort."

"I guess if that's what we have to do? What's best for the tribe?" Zachary got into the shelter.

Eva nodded. "Yeah, it is."

The camera cut to Omaka, who still had an unhappy expression on her face. 

" _I have to go along with what the tribe wants if I'm going to be seen as loyal. I just feel unsettled with voting for Dawny. The kid's mysterious, and I have no idea what he's going to pull."- Omaka_

-El Guerrero-

Edgar and Brick were swimming in the water, talking about various things.

"I still can't believe she freaked out on you like that." Brick remarked, after hearing about Jamaica's meltdown.

Edgar nodded. "Right? And I have absolutely no idea where she's getting the idea from. It must be someone telling her random shit, and she's just soaking it up."

Brick rolled his eyes. "A rogue soldier flipping to the enemy side, great. She's abandoning all the policies we set up. What kind of cadet would jump ship and then accuse her comrades of doing so?"

Edgar was a tad weirded out. "Jamaica, I guess."

" _It's rather weird, and I hate to say it, annoying when Brick does all his military analogies. It'd be nice if he would sit down and have a nice strategic conversation in English. But hey, he's my best, and possibly only ally in the game right now. It's just disappointing, I came out here to play a game and it seems like no one here is really into the strategy aspect. Where's the backstabbing and scheming?"- Edgar_

Brick shook his head. "What a boot. We need a strong group, not people who came out here for rack ops."

Edgar raised his eyebrows. "Okay, I guess. Anyways, is it just me or has there been little to no strategy lately. Everyone's just doing their own thing, hanging around camp. We're all gonna be in complete disarray come our next tribal council.

Brick saluted. "Whatever you say, general."

Edgar wallowed out of the water. "If you ask me, I think Jennifer might be a valid target. She doesn't talk much, I have no clue where she's at half the time, and she just seems too smart for my liking."

Brick nodded. "Affirmative, sir." Edgar walked back to the shelter to get ready for the challenge.

Back near the water, a bush rustled. Brick noticed, but thought nothing of it.

" _So Edgar's plotting now? I guess that makes him next to go in my book. Brick's just a dumb soldier of his, so maybe I should slaughter his goat first."-?_

-Challenge Area-

"Come on in guys!"

Both tribes walked into the challenge area.

"El Guerrero getting your first look at the new La Batalla tribe, DeeDee voted out at the last tribal council.

No one seemed even remotely surprised, nor did they seem to care.

"Ready for today's challenge?"

Everyone nodded.

"For today's challenge, 4 tribe members from each tribe will in the playing field with nets. 2 other people for each tribe will be launching balls with a slingshot. The people on the playing field will try to catch these with their nets. Each ball caught earns a point for your tribe. First tribe to five points wins immunity. You are also playing for a reward. The winners of today's challenge will go back to camp with pillows, blankets, and a tarp. Let's get started."

 **El Guerrero**

 **Catchers: Anne Maria, Edgar, Whanau, and Yoshi**

 **Launchers: Brick and Jennifer**

 **La Batalla**

 **Catchers: Cassandra, Dawny, Eva, and Zachary**

 **Launchers: Adam and Omaka**

"First round! Survivors ready, go!"

Adam, Brick, and Omaka clearly had stronger launches then Jennifer, but all the balls made it to the playing field. Anne Maria and Whanau worked together to take down Cassandra, while Eva and the guys tried to catch the balls. Eva and Edgar both jumped to catch a ball, and canceled each other out. Yoshi pushed Zachary out of the way, and Dawny couldn't stop Yoshi in time.

"Yoshi catches a ball! El Guerrero leads 1-0!"

The launchers got back in position, as did the catchers.

"Survivors ready, go!" 

Jennifer's hand slipped as she launched, and her ball fell short in the mud. The other three sailed into the playing field. Everyone seemed to have a chance at catching the ball…and Whanau, Yoshi, and Zachary all scored a point.

"Whanau, Yoshi, and Zachary all catch a ball. El Guerrero leads 3-1!"

On the sidelines, Michael and Yolanda were shaking their heads, not liking their tribe's performance. Carl, Chelsea, and Jamaica were grinning.

Everyone was back in position. "Survivors ready, go!"

All the catchers ran around, trying to get in a good place to catch. All the balls were reaching the playing field. Eva and Anne Maria went down as the latter put the former in a headlock. All the guys were in the same spot, but in a big move, Zachary knocked Edgar and Yoshi over into the mud, giving him and Dawny an opportunity…

"Cassandra, Whanau and Zachary all score a point. El Guerrero still holds the lead at 4-3, but La Batalla is catching up."

Everyone got in position for what could be the final round. "Survivors ready, go!"

The La Batalla catchers were not holding back. Everyone was in the center of the playing field, fighting to come out on top. Brick's ball launched left of the playing field, while Omaka's went over. In the end…

….

…

….

"Eva catches a ball...but so does Edgar! El Guerrero wins immunity and reward!"

El Guerrero hugged and cheered.

"Congratulations, El Guerrero, you got an early lead and managed to keep it. You get comfort items and immunity for the second time in a row. La Batalla, got nothing for you. I'll see you tonight."

-La Batalla-

Adam shook his head as the tribe walked into camp. "Damn, damn, damn. So close."

Omaka sighed. "Yeah, and that was practically our best performance too."

As soon as Dawny was out of sight, Adam walked over to Omaka and Zachary, who were in the shelter.

"Same plan tonight, I'm guessing?" Zachary asked.

Adam nodded. "We send Dawny home, and it's smooth sailing from there."

Omaka spoke up. "Are you sure, like I mentioned, he might have an idol. I'm not the only one saying it."

"I know, but it doesn't make a difference. There's no other options to vote for." Adam replied.

"Are you sure about that? What about Cassandra, or Yolanda, hell, even Michael?" Omaka was getting frustrated.

Zachary shook his head. "We can't turn on them. We have majority, and if we do that, it could all come crumbling down."

Omaka put her head in her hands. "Fine, I guess. But if I go home tonight, I'm gonna be pissed."

"You won't, I'm sure. If anyone, it's Eva. That's what I told him to do." Zachary reassured her.

Adam bit his lip. "I guess we had to throw her under the bus, huh? Well, better her than us."

" _I'm a tad pissed that Zachary would be so willing to throw an alliance member under the bus. The good thing is at least it provides some security if Dawny plays an idol. I just wish it didn't have to be Eva."- Adam_

Over by some palm trees, Cassandra and Yolanda were talking about the vote.

Cassandra picked at her nails. "Why Dawny though? It's like the tribe is just listening to what Adam and Eva say and following along."

Yolanda shook her head. "Not everyone here is that spineless."

" _It seems as if Cassandra is getting a little power-hungry. I can understand why she feels that Adam and Eva are running the game right now, but it's a bit early to try and make a move, if you ask me."- Yolanda_

Cassandra shrugged. "I think they should be taken out soon, anyways. They're letting the power get to their heads."

Yolanda nodded. "That of which is true, but I believe it is too early to make a move like that. I say we stick with the tribe for this vote, and then give Adam and Eva a nice blindside."

"That does sound like a better move." Cassandra agreed.

Somewhere deep in the forest, Zachary had met up with Dawny.

"Please, please man, I'm begging you. Vote for Eva tonight." Zachary pleaded with Dawny.

"Why should I do that?" Dawny cocked his head. 

"Look, Eva and Adam interrogated me on what I said to you, and I told them that I said the plan was to vote Eva. If you don't do it, I'm going home next." Zachary answered desperately.

"I will consider it. If that's what will benefit us both, it sounds like a good choice to me." Dawny said.

"Thanks man." Zachary did a little bow and walked off.

Dawny took a seat and started to hum, closing his eyes and getting in a meditating position.

" _It's not exactly meditating. I guess you can say that it's my method of 'seeing the future'. When I do this, I can often get a read on what will happen in any scenario in the future, depending on what I decide to do. It's not cheating, I guess. I'm just using my natural advantages."- Dawny_

While Dawny was doing his 'future-seeing' thing, Michael walked into frame.

" _Um…I'm not exactly sure what the dude was doing in there, but it was weird. He had his hands together and he was humming, I expected him to start levitating and just fly away from the island or some shit. It was freaky."- Michael_

Michael's eyes went wide, and he backed away. Dawny continued to hum.

Back at camp, everyone was getting ready for tribal.

" _I just really hope that Dawny sees eye to eye with me, and follows through on the plan. Sure, it sucks if he does have an idol and uses it, but if he listens, Eva will go home and everyone else will view me as loyal."- Zachary_

-TRIBAL COUNCIL-

The La Batalla tribe walked into Tribal Council.

"Yolanda, it seems that this tribe simply cannot win a challenge? How does it feel, especially when you're on the sidelines?" Jeff asked.

Yolanda sighed. "Jeff, it's rather frustrating to have to sit by and watch the tribe lose, and not be able to do anything. However, I know they gave it all they had in our last challenge, but we were simply outperformed." 

"Zachary, are you sure that this is the case, or do you think there's something else?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, the other tribe has some really strong people, but there's good competitors here too. There may just be some tribemates not pulling their weight, both in camp and challenges." Zachary voiced.

Cassandra rolled her eyes, knowing this was primarily directed at her.

"Cassandra, are you rolling your eyes because you disagree or because you think he's talking about you?"

"Both. I know I could do better in challenges, but some people don't realize that one person's strength would do that, it's the whole tribe." Cassandra grumbled.

"Adam, how do you feel about the tribe dynamics?"

"I feel like we work really well together. We may not be the strongest, but socially, we all get along. At least now that DeeDee's gone." He chuckled.

"Eva, how do you think the vote will go tonight?"

"Jeff, I think tonight's vote will be straightforward. The majority of this tribe is unified, and I think the person going home tonight has simply accepted they're on the outs." Eva replied.

Dawny tapped his fingers and chuckled to himself.

"Alright, well, it is time to vote. Omaka, you're up."

Omaka's Vote: "I've tried my best. Sorry if it's you." (Dawny)

Zachary's Vote: "I'm praying that this goes as planned." (?)

Eva's Vote: "You've played good, but it's your time to go." (Dawny)

Dawny's Vote: "The future is not good with you. Goodbye." (?)

"If anybody has the hidden immunity idol and they would like to play it, now would be the time to do so."

…

…

…

…Dawny stood up.

"Jeff, I'm not taking the chance tonight." He handed Jeff the idol and sat back down.

Omaka put her head in her hands, expecting it. Zachary bit his lip, while Adam and Eva were gaping. Everyone else was generally shocked as well, even though some of them had a hunch.

"This is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes cast for Dawny will not count. I'll read the votes.

First vote, Dawny. Does not count.

Dawny. Does not count. (Yolanda shook her head. Cassandra was shaking.)

Dawny. Does not count.

Dawny. Does not count. That's four votes Dawny, none of them count. (Eva was grabbing her belongings, knowing it was her.)

…

…

…Dawny. Does not count. (Adam rubbed Eva's back. Omaka frowned.)

Dawny. Does not count.

Dawny. Does not count. Seven votes Dawny, none of them count. One vote left. (Zachary covered his mouth, visibly nervous.)

Fourth person voted out of Survivor Canaries… (Eva stood up, ready to grab her torch.)

…

…

….

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Michael. That's one, tonight that's enough. I need you to bring me your torch.

With the exception of Dawny, everyone was gaping. Some practically had their eyes bulging out of their heads. Eva dropped her bag. Cassandra started to tear up.

Michael shook his head, grabbing his bag. "Well played, man."

"Michael, the tribe, or one person, has spoken."

He snuffed his torch.

"Time for you to go."

Michael turned to his former tribe. "Good luck, you guys. Play hard. Good move, Dawny." He kept his head high as he walked out of the area. Dawny smirked a little.

Eva spun around. "What the hell, Zach?" Other people were looking at him too, some narrowing their eyes. Adam snarled.

"Well, that was clearly an unexpected blindside, and one of the biggest moves in Survivor history. With that, the cheery rocker is gone, and this tribe is down another number. Grab your torches and head back to camp. Good night."

 **Michael's Final Words**

" _I guess I got screwed over when I walked into Dawny doing his weird meditating thing. Yeah, it sucks that I'm out after only nine days, but hey, I'm glad I got the experience. I'm not mad at Dawny, but I'm sure other people are. It was an honor to go down like that. I wouldn't trade my time out here for anything, it was a hell of a ride."_

VOTE

1-0

Dawny- Omaka, Cassandra, Zachary, Yolanda, Adam, Michael, and Eva (did not count)

Michael- Dawny

If you liked what you read, feel free to follow, favorite, and drop a review and/ or predictions! Thanks!

If anyone is interested in doing an edgic for this season, it'd be appreciated. I'd like to see what you guys think.


End file.
